This disclosure relates to equipment having reaction vessels used to manufacture chemical and/or biological products such as biopharmaceuticals. For instance, fermenters commonly provide a reaction vessel for cultivation of microbial organisms or mammalian, insect, or plant cells to produce such products. Currently available systems do not provide for simple removal of the components of a reaction from a reaction container and cleaning of equipment after a reaction is completed. The systems described herein solve these problems by providing a custom geometry, and optionally a sterile container used for reactions (e.g., biological, chemical), that does not require cleaning and re-sterilization after use is solved by the system described herein. The system also provides for ease of use in loading and unloading the disposable reaction container from a holder (e.g., an external jacket system).